09 February 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-02-09 ;Comments *Peel is delighted that he has obtained the Sgt. Pepper Knew My Father LP, that features artists covering tracks of the Beatles' Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band album, which was produced by the New Musical Express to raise money for Childline. *Peel mentions that Simon Mayo told him that the House Of Commons have now a majority of 40 votes to allow TV cameras in the House Of Parliament. *Peel reveals that when he heard feedtime's LP for the first time, he wasn't impressed, but then heard one of their singles and decided to listen to the album again and now enjoys it. *Peel says that Andy Kershaw has given him a record from the Chaminuka Training Centre Choir which he bought when he was in Zimbabwe. *Peel plays a track from American thrash metal band Megadeth doing a cover of the Sex Pistols' Anarchy In The U.K. *Peel reveals that this is the first time he's heard of Morrissey's new single without hearing it before playing on the show. *Peel doesn't play the Abs session track Ideadtapoo! on the show for unknown reasons. Sessions *Bandung File #1. Recorded: 1988-01-12. Broadcast: 20 January 1988 *Abs #2. Recorded: 1988-01-31. Tracklisting *Fall: A Day In The Life (v/a LP - Sgt. Pepper Knew My Father) New Musical Express *Wedding Present: Nobody's Twisting Your Arm (12") Reception *Derek B: Good Groove (12") Music Of Life *Bandung File: Garbage Town (session) *Heresy: Make The Connection (LP - Face Up To It!) In Your Face *Settlers: Brixton Reggae Festival (shared 7" with Hot Rod All Stars - Virgin Soldier) Trojan *Sonic Youth: Within You Without You (v/a LP - Sgt. Pepper Knew My Father) New Musical Express *Abs: Rock Your Tits Off! (session) :(JP: 'An excellent band I think, slightly plagued by rugby clubs sense of humour, that's the first from them') *Eric B & Rakim: Move The Crowd (Beatmix By the Democratic 3 Feat. DJ Slack) (12" - Move The Crowd) Island *feedtime: I Wonder What's The Matter With Papa's Little Angel Child (LP - feedtime) Aberrant *Chaminuka Training Centre Choir: Mashoka Arba Tchapo *Bandung File: Handkerchief Body (session) *Master C & J: In The City (12") State Street *Megadeth: Anarchy In The U.K. (7") Capitol *Morrissey: Suedehead (7") His Master's Voice :(JP: 'I wonder what you make of that') *J.V.C. F.O.R.C.E.: Strong Island (Vocal) (12") B-Boy @''' *Wedding Present with Amelia Fletcher: Getting Better (v/a LP - Sgt. Pepper Knew My Father) New Musical Express *Abs: Cunkers In My Cleft (session) *Byron Lee And The Dragonaires: Bond In Bless *Bandung File: Addicted to Robert Palmer (session) *Morrissey: I Know Very Well How I Got My Name (7" - Suedehead) His Master's Voice *Morrissey: Hairdresser On Fire (7" - Suedehead) His Master's Voice *Bhundu Boys: Writing On The Wall (12" - Jit Jive) WEA *Abs: Concrete Hits Bone (session) *Eric B & Rakim: Move The Crowd (The Wild Bunch Remix) (12" - Move The Crowd) Island *Poison Idea: Typical (LP - War All The Time) Alchemy *Triffids: Good Morning Good Morning (v/a LP - Sgt. Pepper Knew My Father) New Musical Express *Bandung File: Tin Legged Tap Dancer (session) *Fantasy Club: Mystery Girl (Set Me Free) (12") International House Tracks marked '''@ available on File 2 File ;Name *1) 020A-B9550XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 1988-02-xx-03-xx Peel Show LE004 ;Length *1) 1:57:43 *2) 01:20:41 (48:25-54:21) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from LE004 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February March 1988 Lee Tape 4 ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9550/1) *2) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online